


Lowercase kara

by LiveTheGay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex teaches Kara the way to gay text, Amazing, Comedy, Effortless gay texting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fuck the CW, Gang, Gay, I Love You, Kara is inspired with maggie’s, Kara’s still oblivious, Lena’s still Lesbian, Like, Sanvers is still alive and well, Sister goals, Texting, Winn’s still got the hots for superman, i have gone off topic, if you’ve come this far, shout out to ao3, super gang, the, they kill the lesbians ao3 revives them, with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveTheGay/pseuds/LiveTheGay
Summary: Kara has gotten someone’s number, and isn’t sure how to text them...So she asks Alex for some advice.Or,Basically Kara and Lena texting, oblivious to each other’s love.And eventually the Super-Gang getting annoyed with their obliviousness.





	1. sit down, and listen

**Author's Note:**

> Dear beloved Reader,
> 
> I’ve noticed how a lot of people on AO3 log in to look for a fic, that’ll make them smile. Because they’ve had a bad day, or they’re going through something and need cheering up. So I thought I should make a comedy (I think?) fic, to make someone smile. Because I too go through things, and have bad days and I just want you to know I understand, and I’m here for you if you ever want to talk. 
> 
> Know that though I may not know you, I love you, and appreciate you. 
> 
> You deserve the world, and if this note or this fic makes you smile, then I am glad. 
> 
> Because you are amazing, beloved reader. 
> 
> Love,  
> Liv (LiveTheGay).

Kara stared at the crumpled paper in her palm, just the paper. Whenever Kara’s azure coloured eyes neared the ink in the middle of the paper, she quickly looked out the window of her apartment. It’s not that she was afraid… no, definitely not. It’s just that she wanted to take her time. You see, these kinds of things you can’t rush. She just didn’t want to seem desperate. 

She wouldn’t call it ‘playing hard to get’, oh no. Because, to be honest, she wasn’t playing at all. Lena had just written her number on a piece of paper, and given it to Kara, claiming they should ‘text,’ because, ‘it’ll be fun.’ Kara had nodded a little _too_ eagerly, and stuffed the paper into her back pocket, before going back to eating her food. 

So, here it was: the crumpled up piece of paper. _**Maybe I should have folded it?**_

Kara frowned at the paper, then placed it on the coffee table, and began repeatedly slamming the paper down with the flat of her palm. Pausing every-so-often to see if it had gotten smoother.

“What are you doing?” Alex called from the kitchen. 

The blonde sits up quickly, grabbing the paper and stuffing it back into her pocket.

“Just… uh… trying to get a fly!” 

“On the table? Kara… I’m sure you got it,” Alex chuckles.

Kara lightly chews on her bottom lip, “No! I heard it buzzing around.” 

“Well, ok,” Kara hears Alex moving around in the kitchen, “Just try not to break the table.” 

Kara nodded before realizing Alex can’t see her, “Yup! I’ll be careful.” 

The Kryptonian heard her sister walk out of the kitchen, and into the guest room, closing the door behind her. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kara reached into her back pocket and pulled out the paper. 

Only to find it impossibly more crumpled. 

“Uuuugh!” 

Deciding the ‘smash-in to flatten’ method wasn’t working as well as Kara initially thought, she went for a different route. She placed the paper down onto the coffee table, and pressed one finger to a corner of the paper, and ran her other hand across the paper. She did it a few times, before stopping to see the progress. 

“A-ha!” 

Sporting a toothy grin, Kara smoothed the paper a few more times before holding it up to look at. Slowly she read the numbers,

Again,

And again…

And _again?_

Yes, again. 

Kara huffed a sigh through her nose, and reached over the couch, to where her phone lay face down. She picked it up, and turned it on, watching it immediately buzz to life. The Kryptonian tapped a finger on the screen lazily, as she waited for the phone to stop showing the apple, and show the lock screen instead. Her phone finished turning on, and Kara unlocked it, immediately opening the messenger app. Kara typed in Lena’s number, having memorized it already, and leaned back into the couch as she thought of what to say. 

Kara typed ‘Hey’, only to delete it, and type in ‘Hi, it’s Kara.’ And deleted that as well…

_**Should I say ‘It’s Kara’? Or will she already know it’s me? Should I tell her I like he—** _

**_No. Nope. Stop it._ **

“A-leeeex,” Kara singsonged. 

The blonde grinned, when she heard an exaggerated groan coming from the guest room of her apartment. The click of a door opening sounded throughout the apartment, and rather loud footfalls followed after.

“Yeah?” Alex scratched at her pajama top. 

“Uuh…” Kara scrunched her nose up, “Could you help me with texting?”

“You already know how to text.” 

“Yeah…” Kara looked down at her phone. 

Alex sighed, before jumping over the back of the couch, and sliding down next to Kara, “What do you need help with?” 

“Well… Lena gave me her number, and I don’t know what to say? Like — how to start a conversation? Am I supposed to start with ‘hey’, or ‘it’s Kara’. Or am I supposed to say a joke? Maybe tell her—“ 

—“Wow, wow, wow… slow down there,” Alex pat Kara’s shoulder gently, “Lena Luthor?”

“Yeah… we’re friends.” 

“Okay, just be careful Kara.” 

The blonde frowned, “What do you mean be careful? I trust her. She won’t hurt me, and I won’t hurt her.” 

Alex assessed her sister for a few seconds before nodding, “Okay. Why are you so worried about texting her?” 

Kara opened and closed her mouth, before gesturing wildly with her hands. 

Alex frowned, “Kara, what are you trying to say?”

The blonde chewed on her bottom lip, then suddenly azure eyes lit up. Kara lifted two fingers on each hand, and then brought the fingers together, so that they fit together like two scissors. Kara then unconnected them and then connected them again, repeating that motion and getting faster and faster with it. 

Alex’s eyes widened, as she fell into a coughing fit. The redhead threw a hand out to stop Kara’s hand motions, as she shook her head. 

Kara stopped her hand motions and frowned, as she started rubbing Alex’s back comfortingly, “Are you okay?” 

“You-“ Alex coughed, “Do you realize what you’re doing?” 

The redhead couldn’t help but laugh at her sisters confused look. 

“Alex, I’m showing you that I… l-like Lena.” 

“Oh thank god.” 

“What?” Kara frowns. 

“Kara…” Alex sighs and rolls her eyes as a smile lifts across her face, “You were motioning scissoring.” 

“Yeah, to show that I like Lena. It’s how lesbians show they like each other.” 

Alex raises her brows, and blinks a few times, “Oh no Kara, no… you’re right in some form but… you do _not_ do that to show you have a crush on someone. Also… you’re gay?” 

“I think I’m bi? Lena’s the first girl I’ve ever felt this way towards,” Kara smiles at the thought of Lena, “Then what’s scissoring for?”

“Uh… well,” Alex takes a deep breath _**oh lord, out of all the questions she had to choose that one,**_ “It’s when two people with vagina’s… rub their vulvas or clits against each other.” 

Kara nods, “So why’s it called scissoring?” 

“Because, the leg’s are in the shape of a scissors blade, when you’re scissoring. Tribbing is like scissoring, but without the legs looking like scissors… it’s basically just rubbing your vagina with someone else’s, no matter where the legs are.” 

A shade of crimson dances across Kara’s cheeks, as she realizes what she was motioning before. “Oh…” 

“Yeah, anyways, so you want to tell Lena you like her?” 

“Um, I think so,” Kara nods. 

“Okay,” Alex takes Kara’s phone out of her sisters hands, and places it on the coffee table. “Do you want to tell her you like her, or do you want to subtly hint at it?”

“Subtly hint at it.” 

The redhead nods, and grabs a notepad on the table, then walks into the living room to get a pen. Alex walks back and sits back down on the couch, opening the notepad. She begins scribbling down a few things onto the paper, causing Kara to nervously fidget and stand up to try and see what Alex is writing. 

“Sit down, and listen.” 

Kara sits back down, and rests her chin on her palm, as she watches Alex curiously. 

“Okay,” Alex hands the notepad to Kara, “Read that.” 

Kara looks at the paper. 

—  
_hey lena ;) its kara_

_hey lena <3_

_hey lena, ~~kara here~~ its ur fav reporter_  
—

“Am I supposed to choose one of these?” 

Alex grins, “Oh, don’t sound so disappointed.” 

“Umm, how about the first one? Without the winky face…” 

“Okay,” Alex picks Kara’s phone up off the table, and hands it to her sister.

The Kryptonian stares at her phone for a bit, before unlocking it. Kara taps her foot on the floor, before typing in ‘Hey Lena, it’s Kara :)’ 

Alex peeks over Kara’s shoulder to see what her sister is typing, before grabbing the phone off Kara.

Kara squeals, “Hey!” 

“Kara, I love you, but you’re doing this wrong.” 

The blonde pouts, “What do you mean?” 

Alex sighs, “Look,” She shows Kara the phone screen, “What is this?” 

“A phone.” 

“No, Kara. What is this?” Alex points to the message Kara had typed in the text-box. 

“Words.” 

“Look closer…” 

“Words?... a sentence!”

The redhead groans, “Kara, look at your grammar.” 

Kara frowns, as she assesses her grammar, “There’s no mistakes… that’s good grammar.” 

“For an essay, Kara.” 

“And? Lena appreciates good grammar!” 

“Maybe for when you’re writing a paper, but not texting! This… no,” Alex shakes her head, “Make it all lowercase, Kara.” 

“Why?”

“It’s gay-grammar.” 

“How can… gay people have their own grammar?”

Alex tries not to roll her eyes and fails, “Okay… it’s more like gay culture.” 

Kara only looks more confused. 

Alex groans again, before grabbing the notepad, and scribbling some things down. 

“Look at this,” Alex hands her sister the notepad.

Kara stares at the paper.

—  
_Why Is This So Gay?_

_why is this so gay_

_Why is this so gay?_  
— 

“Okay, so the first is an ‘All Capital Gay,’ the second is a ‘lowercase gay,’ and the third is a ‘Proper Grammar gay.’” 

Kara nods, “Yeah, I’m the third one.” 

“See this is where it gets complicated,” Alex pauses, “The third one can be straight or gay… it’s just proper grammar. You want to subtly hint at Lena you like her, right?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Right… so make it all lowercase.”

Kara chews on her bottom lip, “Why not all capitals?” 

Alex shakes her head and smiles at her sister, “Trust me, you’re a lowercase gay.” 

The blonde huffs a sigh through her nose, “Okay…” 

Kara grabs her phone, and types in ‘hey lena it’s kara :)’ before pressing send.


	2. Lena (Luthor) Grammar

**[Unknown Number]** hey lena it’s kara :) 

Lena smiles at the text, and adds the number into her contacts, changing the name to ‘Kara Danvers’. 

The raven haired beauty types ‘Hello Kara.’ Lena frowns at what she has typed in, and deletes it. She bites the inside of her cheek, as her manicured finger taps incessantly on the side of her phone. _**A joke, perhaps?**_

‘Hey Kara! Why did the chicken cross the road?’ Lena falls back into her office chair, with a sigh of defeat, and deletes her typed in message. _**I could do a prank?**_ Her red lips pull back into a mischievous grin. Kara has been showing Lena lots of episodes of a prank show, during their late lunch dates in her office, which have been frequently since Lena has been nose-deep in files. 

Lena quickly types in, ‘I’m sorry, I believe you have the wrong number.’ She double checks her grammar, then sends it. 

# ……………

Kara groans from under her duvet, as her phone buzzes atop her bedside table. She reaches out from under her mound of blankets and pillows, and grabs her phone, then sits up to turn it on. Her eyes strain as they adjust to the bright light, starkly contrasted with the pitch black of her bedroom. 

_**1:35 am? Who the flip texts someone at one in the morning?!** _

Azure coloured eyes flick down to the notification, _**Oh! Lena!**_

The Kryptonian unlocks her phone, and opens the messenger app. She reaches over to turn on her lamp, on her bedside table, and looks at the new message. 

**[Lena *two girls dancing emoji*]** I’m sorry, I believe you have the wrong number.

Kara furrows her brows, as she reads the message over and over. Did she get the wrong number? Hastily, Kara opens the drawer of her bedside table, and fishes through the rubbish and various wrappers, before pulling out a neatly folded piece of paper. Kara holds up the paper, and double checks the number on the paper, with the one in Lena’s contact. 

The same number. 

_**Did she give me the wrong number? Maybe that 3 is an 8? But Lena has such neat writing… I mean it’s like that fancy curvy writing—cursive! How can someone make numbers look so… attractive. I’ll have to ask Lena if it’s her—** _

Kara’s internal thoughts are interrupted, as the phone in her hand buzzes. Wide eyes flick down to the brightly lit screen, causing Kara to unlock her phone. 

**[Lena *two girls dancing emoji*]** Kidding! You just got Punk’d! Haha! It’s me, Lena :) 

Kara grins at Lena’s message, recognizing the tv show reference. She types in a response, before turning off her bedside lamp, and burying herself back under her blankets.

# ……………

It’s morning when Lena wakes, her neck aching as she lifts her head from where it was rested against a stack of files earlier. She moans in satisfaction as her joints click, from her stretching. The CEO blinks, as she rubs at an indentation on her forehead — no doubt, from one of the files she slept on. Her thoughts from last night — or should she say this morning? — come back to her in waves.

Kara. Message. Prank. Laughing. Smiling. Files. Ugh. 

_Kara_. 

Lena pats at the desk for her phone, and lets out a gleeful _A-ha!_ when her fingers wrap around the familiar object. She unlocks it, and smiles softly at the message Kara sent. 

**[Kara Danvers]** hahaha! very funny lena ;P i c u remember the catchphrase from the BEST tv show

The last part makes Lena snort. _**It was funny, sure, but the best? Comedy wise? No. That title has to go to ‘Brooklyn Nine-Nine’.**_

Lena quickly types in a response, and finds herself biting her bottom lip to stop from grinning too wide.

# ……………

Kara is stretched out across her couch, watching tv — it’s Saturday, what else is she gonna do? Apart from the occasional Supergirl duties, of course. — when her phone buzzes on the coffee table in front of her. Kara almost falls off the couch, at the full force of her hand lunging forward to grab her phone. 

She unlocks it, and gasps at Lena’s message. 

**[Lena *two girls dancing emoji*]** No, no, no. The BEST T.V. Show is ‘Brooklyn Nine-Nine’. That’s final. 

Kara’s fingers have a mind of their own, as they type and send a reply. 

**[You]** um? no? the BEEEEEST tv show is and always will be PUNK’D!11!!!1!1!1!1!!!

Lena’s reply comes almost immediately. 

**[Lena *two girls dancing emoji*]** If we’re talking Comedy-Wise — and just, in general — it’s ‘Brooklyn Nine-Nine’, sorry Kara. 

Kara huffs, as she thinks of a reply. 

“A-leeeeeex,” Kara whines. 

Alex groans from where she leans against the kitchen counter, texting Maggie. 

“Yeah?” 

“Come here,” Kara pauses to look behind her, at Alex, “Please.” 

The redhead shakes her head, grinning, and sends a quick ‘Brb’ message to Maggie, before tucking her phone into her back pocket. She walks over to Kara, and sits down on the couch next to her sister. 

“What do you need?” 

“I need help with an argument,” Kara pauses at the worried look on Alex’s face, “About the best T.V. Show!” This makes Alex roll her eyes, making Kara practically shove her phone into her sisters hands. 

Alex quickly scrolls through the messages, “So… ‘Brooklyn Nine-Nine’ verses ‘Punk’d’?” 

Kara nods quickly, “It’s obviously ‘Punk’d’. Help me come up with a good comeback, to get Lena to realise that ‘Punk’d’ is obviously better—“ 

—“Wait, this is Lena?” 

The Kryptonian frowns, “Well, yeah.” 

Alex laughs, “I can’t believe she texts like this,” She tips her head back as she continues her roars of laughter, “Who texts like this?” Alex pauses, biting her lip to stop from laughing, “No… I can _definitely_ believe she texts like this. Of course she does!” 

“What’s so funny?” 

The redhead pauses her laughter, to stare dumbfoundedly at Kara, “Are you serious?” When Kara nods, Alex continues, “She texts like she’s writing a fucking essay.” 

“I think it’s nice,” Kara thinks for a moment, “It’s like I can hear her speak.” 

“Yeah, ‘cause she’s using proper essay grammar, Kara.” 

“What’s wrong with that?” 

Alex laughs again. 

“Hey! Stop laughing!” Kara pouts. 

“You’re not supposed to text like that,” At Kara’s confused expression, Alex adds, “It’s an unspoken rule.” 

“Okay…?” 

Alex grins, and shuffles closer to Kara, holding up the phone so they can both see the messages clearly. “She adds quotation marks to the T.V. Shows… that’s just,” Alex sighs heavily, “That’s just going the whole extra mile. It’s not necessary.” 

“I think it makes her look intelligent,” Kara hums. 

“You’re only saying that because you—“ 

Alex’s speech is cut off as the phone in her hands buzzes. Kara immediately grabs it, and grins as she looks at the screen. 

“Is it Lena?” Alex asks. 

Kara looks hesitant, but nods, and shows Alex the message. 

**[Lena *two girls dancing emoji*]** Since it’s been fifteen minutes, and you still have no rebuttal; I’m going to declare ‘Brooklyn Nine-Nine’ the winner.

Alex tips her head back and roars. 

Kara frowns at Alex, and holds her phone close to her chest, “Hey! I can still win! I just need to prove to her—“ 

—“I’m not laughing at that,” Alex chokes out between her bouts of laughter, “I’m laughing at Lena’s uptight texting.”

“She’s not uptight!” 

Alex pauses at that, her expression softening, “Kara…” She starts, before her laughter burns at her throat, causing her to let it out. 

Kara stays silent, as Alex coughs and splutters, her face red, and a huge grin stretched across her face. 

“I mean… come on, Kara,” Alex starts after a moment, when she can form a coherent sentence, “Who the fuck texts with semicolons?” 

“Um…” Kara’s brows furrow together, “Lena?”

Alex snorts at that, “Well, yeah, but who _else_?” 

Kara opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out, and she frowns again. 

“ _Exactly_ ,” Alex grabs Kara’s phone from her to look at the messages, “The only category she could fit under is a ‘Proper Grammar gay’. But even then… she seems like an advanced version.” 

“But… does she like girls?” Kara asks, mentally slapping herself for how desperate she sounds. 

Alex smiles softly at Kara, “I think so,” She turns back to look at the messages, “I mean… she’s got her own grammar. Lena Luthor Grammar.” 

Kara giggles at that, “Yeah,” Kara leans back into the couch, a soft sparkle in her eyes, “She sure does.” 

“And I don’t think anyone _but_ an uptight-rich-perfectionist-CEO-lesbian would text like that,” Alex adds after a moment. 

“She’s not uptight!” Kara yells, but Alex only laughs and grins at her sister’s reaction.


	3. ‘Drinking And Driving’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but the next chapter is going to be longer :)

It had been three days since Kara had found the courage to text Lena, and since then they had been texting each other back-and-forth every minute of every day.

Kara chews on her bottom lip, as she feels her phone vibrate against her thigh. Wind whips at her hair, as she flies over National City. The Kryptonian forces herself to keep her eyes on the ant-sized people below. _**Focus.**_ The breeze harshly blows at her face, as if reminding her of why she’s flying in the first place. 

Alex had warned her _multiple_ times, about the danger of texting and flying. She had told Kara it was ‘worse than drinking and driving’, which — in Kara’s opinion — was outrageous… she wasn’t even intoxicated. 

Well she was… but, not with alcohol. 

Which isn’t the point anyways.

Despite knowing what Alex would do if she found out, Kara had strapped her phone to her thigh, with duck tape. It will hurt so flipping much to take the tape off, but it’s all worth it. Because she gets to text Lena, while flying! 

The plan sounded better in Kara’s head. 

Because, how exactly is she going to text Lena while her phone is taped to her thigh? 

And… how does she _see_ what Lena has texted her? 

Azure coloured eyes widen, causing Kara to momentarily falter in her previously smooth flight. She hastily straightens her arm, and tightens her fist, as she gets her flying under control. Loud car horns sound from below, pulling Kara out of her thoughts. 

Kara dives down to save an elderly woman from crossing the street too early, smiling as the older woman yells over the car horns, “Thank you!” 

“No problem, ma’am,” Kara assures, “Please be careful.” 

The older woman nods sheepishly, “Yes, Supergirl, I just really needed to get to my grandson’s soccer tournament.” 

“Tell him I said good luck!” Kara smiles warmly at the other woman, “And please remember to be careful even if you need to be somewhere.” 

“I will! Thank you again Supergirl.” 

Kara nods again, a soft smile gracing her lips. She waves goodbye to the woman, and soars back to her previous spot in the sky. The Kryptonian glides past various buildings, as her thoughts go back to Lena. _**I’m not so sure how I can text her… Oh!**_

Eagerly, Kara dips her hands under her skirt, and finds her phone; pressing the home button down. She hears the familiar voice of Siri, saying ‘Hello.’ 

“Call Lena,” Kara replies, grinning. 

Kara frowns when Siri doesn’t reply. 

“Call Lena,” She repeats, louder this time. 

Still: silence. 

The Kryptonian lifts her knees to her chest, and shouts, “Call Lena.” 

“Calling Lena…” Siri replies, causing Kara to grin. 

The familiar _beep beep beep_ of her phone calling sounds from her thigh, and the sound is almost enough to distract Kara from what’s happening.

_Almost._

She’s falling, and _fast_. Kara quickly realizes her legs are still pulled up to her chest, causing her to quickly straighten her legs and thrust her fist out as she soars up. 

Kara lands on a roof of a building, and mentally slaps herself for almost falling _head-first_ into National City traffic. She mentally slaps herself again, when she realizes she could have landed on a roof of a building in the _first-flipping-place_. 

“Hello?” Lena’s voice sounds from her thigh. 

Kara isn’t prepared for the heat that builds at her core, from hearing Lena’s voice down _there_. 

_**Not now,**_ Kara mentally scolds herself. 

Slowly, Kara lifts her skirt to see her phone safely wrapped in duct tape. She bends down and leans forward close to her phone, “Hi, Lena!” 

“So... do you want to go?” Lena’s voice is quiet, almost as if she’s nervous. 

Kara frowns, and thinks for a moment. _**Did they plan to go somewhere today?**_ She mentally scrolls through her memory of their texts… and to no avail. 

…did she forget?

“Go… where?” Kara’s voice is as equally as quiet as Lena’s. 

The Kryptonian hears a small chuckle, “I’m guessing you didn’t see my text?” 

Kara nods quickly, and then realizes Lena can’t see her, “Nope. Where did you want to go?” 

There’s silence for a moment, before Lena replies softly, “Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?” 

A small gasp leaves Kara’s lips, as the heat in her core is replaced by a soft, light feeling. “I’d love to,” Kara breathes. 

“I’ll pick you up at 7:00?” 

“Yes, sounds good,” Kara replies quickly, “Where are we going?” 

Lena doesn’t speak for a moment, before quickly saying, “It’s a surprise.” 

Kara pouts, “How am I supposed to know what to wear?” 

A soft laugh sounds from her phone, and it makes the light feeling in Kara’s stomach grow. 

“Wear something nice,” Is all Lena says. 

“Okay—“ 

—“What’s that sound?” 

Kara frowns, “What sound?” 

“It’s scratchy… almost like static,” Lena replies. 

The blonde woman tilts her head to the side, as she studies her phone. Was she speaking too close to her phones speakers? Azure eyes stay trained on her phone, as her skirt dances frantically in the wind.

The _wind_. 

“Oh… that’s just the breeze.” 

“It’s windy where you are?” Lena’s voice is filled with wonder.

Azure coloured eyes widen. _**Frick.**_

“Uh… Yeah, yeah,” Kara quickly speaks into the phone, “I’m at work… with the, with the windows open.” 

“That’s strange…” Lena pauses for a moment, “Not a single leaf moves over here at L-Corp.” 

Kara swallows, “That is strange…” Kara repeats in fake wonder.

The wind whips at her skirt more adamantly this time, and Kara _swears_ it’s Alex manifested as the breeze, punishing her for texting and flying.

Well… technically she wasn’t flying… or texting. 

“Oh!” Kara quickly says, moving away from the phone to mumble incoherent words, and then moving back to the phone to say, “That was Cat: I have to go… I’ll see you tonight?” 

“Of course!” Kara can hear the smile in Lena’s voice, which warms her heart, “See you tonight.” 

Kara hears faint shuffling on Lena’s side of the phone, before she hangs up. Kara turns her phone off, and sighs. _**Someone needs to remind me not to text and fly.**_


	4. Oh Red Wine...

“A-leeeeex,” Kara whines, as she huffs in frustration at her reflection in the long-length mirror. 

Alex sits on the edge of Kara’s bed, watching with an all too amused expression, at her sister’s antics. 

“We’ve been at this for hours, Kara,” Alex pauses to fall back-first on her sister’s bed, and throws her hand up dramatically in the air, “Lena asked you out on a date… wear a fancy dress.” 

Kara pauses her fidgeting at the hem of her jumpsuit, “Are you sure I should wear a dress?” 

Alex groans. 

“Because…” Kara turns and hastily half-skips—half-walks over to sit next to Alex, “She never said it was date…” 

The redhead sits up, and lightly pats Kara’s knee, “Then wear a dress you would wear to a friend-date.” 

“She didn’t say it was a friend-date either.” 

Alex blinks at Kara, _once, twice_. “Then…” Alex inhales slowly, “What _did_ she say?” 

“She asked if I’d like to have dinner with her tonight, and to wear something nice,” Kara hums. 

“Then you have your answer.” 

Kara nods, and chews lightly on her lip. 

Alex smiles all-too-knowingly, “Would you like to take a look at my clothes? I have a few nice dresses.” 

The Kryptonian pauses, as if she’s taking her time to think it over. But, of course that’s just a front — her wardrobe is mostly comprised of work clothes. Kara glances at her grey jumpsuit in the mirror, and nods.

 

The drive to Alex and Maggie’s apartment is a comfortable silence — Kara being too lost in her thoughts to start a conversation. When they arrive, Kara jumps out of the car before Alex even pulls up into the drive. The Kryptonian barely remembers to ‘human run’ up to the door, just as Maggie opens it, with an amused grin at Alex’s shouting. 

“Kara! Walk!” Alex practically screams, as she stomps upto the open door, Kara already _walking_ down the hallway. 

Maggie pulls Alex into a kiss, the redhead’s anger already melting away. 

“She’s just like a child,” Alex groans; though there’s only amusement in her voice.

“Hello to you too, Danvers,” Maggie hums, “What’s Kara so excited about, that made her run past me?” 

“She did _what_?!” 

“I’m only kidding,” Maggie chuckles, as she kisses her girlfriend’s cheek, smirking at the faint red that blooms on Alex’s skin. 

Alex huffs, closing the door behind her, and follows Maggie into their bedroom; where Kara awaits on the edge of their bed. The blonde notices them immediately, and ducks her head, choosing instead to look at her feet. 

“Kara… you know where the closet is,” Alex says matter-of-factly, “What’s wrong?” 

Maggie and Alex watch with matching confused expressions, as Kara opens and closes her mouth — looking like the epitome of a fish out of water. Kara sighs, and drops her head into her hands, mumbling into her palms. 

“We can’t hear you, Kara,” Maggie says softly. 

Kara looks up at the ceiling, and inhales deeply before blurting, “I-saw-something-in-your-closet-and-I’m-not-sure-it-was-something-I’m-supposed-to-see-so-I-freaked-out-and—“

—“What did you see?” Alex’s interrupts quietly. 

“I…” Kara gulps, choosing instead to lift a shaky finger to point towards the closet door that was left ajar. 

Maggie shrugs, and walks up to the closet, **_what could it possibly be, right?_** She opens the closet door the rest of the way, and scans the various clothes on the hangers — nothing out of the ordinary. 

“On the floor,” Kara practically spews out. 

Almond-coloured eyes glance down, then widen. _**Oh… OH…**_

Maggie bites the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing, “Alex, come here.”

Alex obeys, and peers over her girlfriends shoulder, at the box on the ground. She covers her mouth quickly, as a gasp escapes her lips, followed shortly after by a groan. 

“Nooo…” Alex screws her eyes shut, wishing desperately that she had the superpower of invisibility.

Or, at the very least transmutation: so she could get the hell out of there.

“Sorry,” Kara huffs, just as embarrassed as her sister. 

Maggie, however; seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the moment, as she erupted into fits of laughter. 

“She-she found our… I can’t believe she found…” Maggie lightly shakes Alex’s shoulder, “She found our _box_ ” 

“I _know_ she found our box,” Alex whispers. 

Kara pretends she doesn’t hear them… or, well, she desperately tries not to hear them, as she presses her palms to her ears. 

Both sets of brown eyes stare down at the box, full of various sex toys. Alex can see her favourite purple dildo in the midst of them all, but now is not the time to be thinking about _that_. She instead hastily kicks the box into the back of the closet, where it was supposed to be in the first place. Maggie gives her a small smile, which Alex reciprocates, before turning to face a flushed Kara. 

“Do you want us to, um…” Alex brings her lips together awkwardly, “Bring my dresses over to you?” 

Kara perks up at that, and nods eagerly. 

Maggie and Alex make quick work of taking all the dresses out of the closet, still on their individual coat hangers. They lay them on a chair near the bed, then place three on the bed. 

Kara immediately shuffles over to the clothing, occasionally bringing her hand over to lightly trace across the smooth fabric. She hums to herself as she does so, until she tilts her head to the side and softly whispers, “Can I see the other ones?” 

“Of course you can,” Alex hums, equally as quiet. Her body still feels hot from the embarrassment earlier, so she’s grateful for the chance to get away from Maggie’s inviting body heat. She gently takes the dresses off the bed, and places them on the ground near the chair. With a quick thought, Alex grabs all the dresses off the chair and places them onto the bed. 

Kara seems to approve of this decision as she immediately starts separating the dresses, and laying them out on the bed. She motions with a quick flick of the hand, for Alex and Maggie to scoot off the bed. They obey, and watch quietly with matching grins, as Kara carefully assesses each dress. A deep midnight blue fabric catches Kara’s eye, and she immediately reaches for it, paying no mind to the various dresses she crinkles on her way. Once her fingers reach the fabric, she finds the dress’ coat hanger, and carefully pulls it out from the cluster of different textured fabrics. 

Alex gasps, “Kara… that’s not a _friend_ -date dress…” 

The Kryptonian drops the dress as if it burnt her fingers, then frowns slightly at the clothing. 

Maggie softly nudges Alex’s rib cage with her elbow, causing the redhead to immediately meet her girlfriends eyes with a frown. Maggie raises a manicured brow, as she smirks knowingly. Alex’s eyes widen, and she nudges Maggie back, earning a soft “Ow!”

The Detective bites back her smile, and turns to Kara, who is watching the dress as if it has limbs, “I think you should wear it.” 

Kara doesn’t look entirely convinced, as she glances from the dress to Maggie, to the dress again. 

Maggie nudges her girlfriend expectantly. Alex clears her throat, “It’s just, quite fancy…” another nudge, “But that would be perfect, because of course Lena is going to wear something fancy.” Alex’s eyes widen, “She told you to wear something nice, didn’t she?” 

Kara nods slowly, and then a little faster as a smile starts to appear on her pink lips. She soundlessly picks up the midnight blue dress, and hops off the bed with it clutched in her hand. Kara stands, then holds the hanger in front of her face, allowing the dress to straighten out. 

“You need to try it on, Kara,” Maggie chuckles softly, “That way you’ll know if it’s the right one or not.”

“Yeah,” Kara drawls, then looks up at them and raises her brows. 

Maggie catches on, and ushers Alex out of the room, shutting the door behind them. 

Kara strips off her clothes a little _too_ fast, she realises, as she hears the familiar sound of fabric ripping. Though; she’s not worried at all, once she slips on the dress, and almost moans at how soft it feels against her skin. It was as if Rao himself had made this dress, and blessed it with the colour of the night sky. 

She huffs frustratingly, as she tries to reach behind her back to zip herself up. Kara chooses, instead, to walk over to the door and open it. She’s surprised to see only open air, but it only takes her a few seconds to find the faces of Alex and Maggie, popping up from behind the couch. Their mouths are open in the shape of an ‘O’, and their eyes are wide. 

Kara wraps her arms around her torso, in a self-conscious attempt to protect herself. But, Alex and Maggie only look on in awe as they begin to approach her. Kara releases her hold on herself, and opens her arms just in time for Alex who comes rushing to hug her. 

“You look beautiful,” Alex breathes into her hair, causing Kara to pull back and give her sister a toothy smile. 

“Lena is one lucky woman,” Maggie adds, and Alex shoots her a look. 

Kara blushes at that, uttering a small, “Thanks.” 

“What time is Lena picking you up?” Alex asks. 

“Seven O’clock,” Kara hums. 

Maggie checks her phone, and looks up at Kara, smiling nervously, “It’s six-thirty.” 

Kara’s eyes widen, and she rushes to the front door, Maggie and Alex hot on her tail. 

An eager Kara swings the door open, just as Alex throws her sister her car keys, “Have fun!”

Kara nods her thanks and races to the car.

Alex shuts the door, and leans forward to capture Maggie’s lips with her own. She pulls back slightly, a mischievous glint in her eyes, “So… about that box?” 

Maggie only smirks, and pulls Alex towards their bedroom.

# ...............

Kara _just_ finished applying her makeup, when she hears three fast knocks at the door. The sound has her practically jumping out of her seat, as she speed-walks to the door, opening it to reveal—

 _ **Rao, lend me your strength…**_

There, in all her grace and beauty, stands Lena Luthor, in a — what Kara can only describe as: breathtaking — black lace gown. Kara finds herself thanking her lucky stars for being Kryptonian, because if she was human, she would surely be on the floor gasping for air. Let’s just say she’s lucky to have lungs, that can stand not having oxygen for more than a few minutes. 

The black, silky fabric perfectly hugs Lena’s waist and then flows out past her hips and down to her feet. Kara suddenly realises she had been staring when Lena clears her throat. 

“Sorry, you, um… you just look beautiful,” Kara breathes out. 

“Thank you,” Lena hums, thankful for her unbound hair covering her burning ears, “You look stunning as always.” 

Kara mumbles out a, “Thank you,” even though she doesn’t believe it: how can she look stunning at work in a pantsuit and a blazer? Lena’s the one who looks stunning everyday. 

Lena pulls her into a warm embrace, and Kara feels her worries melt away. Kara makes a note in the back of her mind, about how nice Lena’s fingers feel against her skin—

Kara pulls back abruptly, her cheeks and ears burning, “Um… Lena, sorry to ask you this, but… could you zip me up?” 

“Of course,” Lena chuckles softly, and the sound makes Kara’s chest feel light. 

The blonde woman tries not to focus too much on the feel of Lena’s touch against her skin, as it lingers on her back, before she hears the faint sound of the zip. 

“Thanks,” Kara smiles warmly when her companion pulls back, and Lena immediately returns the smile. 

The raven haired woman holds out her hand, which Kara accepts gratefully, and Lena gently pulls Kara out of her apartment. Kara turns to close and lock her door, still holding Lena’s hand. They walk in a comfortable silence, hand-in-hand, as both women try to calm the storm of thoughts in their heads. 

Kara leads the way, as they descend the stairs, the Kryptonian suddenly grateful for choosing not to wear heels. Lena, however; has on black heels, that perfectly contrast with her porcelain skin. Kara finds herself staring once again, and if it weren’t for the rail she was clutching desperately onto, she would fall. 

They reach the bottom of the stairs, and walk towards the exit of the apartment complex. Lena leads the way, once they’re in the fresh air (which Kara is thankful for, feeling as if she can finally breathe.)

“We’re walking?” Kara wonders aloud, when they pass the cluster of cars in the car park. 

“Yes,” Lena pauses to catch Kara’s eyes, “I hope you don’t mind — it’s the only way we’ll be able to get where I’m taking you.” 

“So, it’s a secret place?” 

“Well…” Lena bites her bottom lip, as if wondering what to say, “It is. I didn’t think a restaurant would be appropriate.” 

Kara feels her heart plummet at Lena’s words, and has to pull her hand out of Lena’s grasp to wipe her sweaty palm on the fabric of her dress. 

“I wanted it to just be us,” Lena continues quietly, her forest-green eyes staring at the pavement ahead of them, “No cameras… no strangers…” 

“I agree,” Kara says quickly, and Lena stares at her, with what looks like relief swarming in those beautiful eyes. Though; it dissipates into something else Kara can’t quite pinpoint, when neither of them looks away. 

A car honks in the near distance, and both women turn away, the moment broken as fast as it appeared. 

Lena clears her throat after a few minutes, when they reach a large expanse of wild grass, “Just past here, and then it should only be a few minutes before we’re there.” 

“Why did you wear heels if you knew we were going to be walking through a field?” 

“Well, I can’t very well have you three inches taller than me,” Lena hums. 

Kara laughs at that, and relaxes at the familiar atmosphere of being around Lena. 

A moment passes, and they’re about halfway through the field of grass when Lena speaks again, “I’ve got so much to tell you.” 

Part of Kara hopes a love declaration is going to be in there somewhere, but knows not to raise her hopes up — lest they come crumbling down. Kara breathes a soundless sigh out her nose, and smiles at Lena, “Why don’t you start now? Otherwise we’ll be up at five in the morning talking about our newest OTP,” Kara jokes.

Lena giggles, “Well, you know there’s a new shop downtown that sells the _nicest_ food.” 

Kara’s ears perk up at that, “What’s it called?” 

“‘National Senses,’ or something along those lines. It’s on the same street as CatCo.” 

Kara stops just in front of a large bush, and looks to Lena with wide eyes, “How did I _not_ know this earlier?” 

Lena shrugs, “You have been busy lately, with all the work Ms. Grant is giving you.” 

“That’s true...” Kara swallows, “Is this the entrance?” She gestures towards the bush. 

“Yeah, just right through there,” Lena nods, “Here, I’ll go first: watch me carefully, this bush has sharp thorns, so be careful.” 

Kara nods, and watches closely as Lena disappears through the bush. In all honesty, Kara wanted to just walk through the bush, but the thorns would rip her dress, and she _does_ like this dress. So, like Lena did moments before, Kara bends slightly and uses her hands to part the leaves, revealing a clear entrance. Kara shuffles through the bush carefully, and once she’s on the other side, she brushes the fallen leaves off her shoulders. 

Lena smiles softly at her, and holds out a hand, which Kara accepts gracefully. Lena leads Kara through a overhang of loose branches, that hang like curtains, their leaves swaying slightly with the abrupt movement. 

A breath hitches in Kara’s throat when she sees what Lena layed out for them: a large blanket on the cool grass, with a picnic basket, and two plates and glasses. Two pillows, and an extra blanket are neatly placed in the corner of the picnic blanket, as well as a kerosene lamp that sits upright on the grass. 

But, mostly Kara is left in wordless wonder at the _place_. They’re standing on what seems to be the edge of a cliff, and Kara wonders to herself how she never found this place before. It was, after all, only about a thirty minute walk away from her apartment. Various trees hang over the cliff, their strong roots holding them in place. The wild grass seems more tamed here, and Kara thinks it has something to do with the woman standing next to her. 

“This is… exquisite,” Kara breathes. 

Lena shifts beside her, “Look up.” 

Kara does, and gasps at the sight of hundreds, no, _thousands_ of clear, bright stars. She swears she can see the Milky Way, when she spots a cluster of white, brown, and… light blue? Lights that form a wavy shape in the night sky. 

Lena silently watches the way Kara’s eyes widen, and sparkle in wonder at the beauty above them. Lena loves the night sky, but she’s too engrossed in the beauty beside her; so she chooses to take this opportunity to secretly take in the wonder that is: Kara Danvers. Kara’s dress is similar to her own, with the way it hugs at the waist, and then billows out at the hips. The midnight blue silk looks almost identical to the night sky above them — the only missing element being the stars and the moon. The silk covers Kara’s arms loosely, making Lena grateful for choosing a sleeveless dress — for her body is already unnaturally hot in the cool air. Lena glances back up at Kara’s face, and is surprised when she sees azure coloured eyes looking back at her. 

“Thank you,” Lena says, expressing all her gratitude and love with those two words. Wishing desperately that she could utter three words instead of two. 

But, of course Kara doesn’t hear the emotions, and frowns — focusing on the words instead, “Why are you thanking me? I should be thanking you! This is amazing, Lena.” 

Lena bites her bottom lip, closing her eyes as she inhales deeply. When she opens them again, Kara is looking at her expectantly, “Thank you for coming.” 

Kara beams, “Of course Lena, you’re my best friend. Thank you for having me.” She manages not to trip up on the word ‘best friend,’ and internally groans instead. 

Lena bites the instead of her cheek harshly, and smiles, gesturing towards the picnic blanket, “Shall we?” 

Kara follows Lena onto the large blanket, and almost immediately Lena opens the picnic basket, pulling out a bottle of red wine. She places the wine in the middle of them, and reaches back into the basket to bring out various sealed containers that smell _divine_. Kara spots the condensation that has gathered on the underside of the lids, and desperately tries to contain her excitement as the familiar smell of potstickers reaches her nose. 

A small giggle sounds from beside Kara, “You smelled them already, didn’t you?” 

“No…” Kara lies, giggling. 

Lena snorts at that, and hands Kara the container full of potstickers, earning an excited moan. Which Lena widens her eyes at, immediately opting to lower her head to hide her flushed state under her hair. 

“Would you like some noodles?” Lena asks Kara, as she reaches for the two containers with different types of noodles. 

“You know the answer to that,” Kara drawls giddily, as she begins pouring potstickers onto her plate. 

_**Do I ever,**_ Lena smirks, and shows Kara the two containers full of noodles, “Should we halve them?” 

“Yes! Would you like some potstickers?” 

“No, thank you Kara,” Lena hums happily, as she begins halving the noodles in both containers. She makes quick work of it, and then hands Kara her container, before pouring her own container onto her plate. Lena then reaches into the picnic basket, and pulls out two pairs of chopsticks, as well as a handful of napkins — for Kara, of course. She hands Kara her chopsticks, and the napkins, and then grabs a container full of vegetables. 

Kara fake-gags beside her, “Only a little bit of those for me.” 

“I got some chicken and tofu for you as well,“ Lena chuckles lightly, and then grabs a container, “Here.” 

“Thank you!” Kara squeals, as she eagerly accepts the container handed to her. She immediately pours the contents into her plate, and mixes them with the noodles using her chopsticks. Lena’s certain that if she weren’t here, Kara would be mixing her food with her hands; the thought makes her smile warmly. 

Lena pours a generous amount of vegetables onto her plate, before handing Kara the container. Kara accepts it with a grin, and pours the vegetables onto her own plate. 

The raven haired woman mixes her food together, with her chopsticks, and glances over at Kara who has begun eating. 

“This is delicious! Thank you, Lena!” 

Lena smiles, “Would you like some wine?” 

Kara pauses for a moment. The wine will do nothing to her, but if she doesn’t accept the offer, Lena won’t drink. The thought of Lena refusing to drink her favourite beverage for Kara, makes her heart skip a beat. 

“Yes, please,” Kara hums, after taking a bite of a potsticker. 

Lena grabs the bottle of red wine, and pours them both a glass, handing one to Kara who accepts it with a smile. Lena immediately brings her glass to her red lips, internally moaning at the taste. She savours the liquid in her mouth for a few seconds, before gently swallowing, relishing in the way it flows down her throat.

Kara watches Lena down almost half of the glass, and widens her eyes, choosing to do the same. The red wine has a pleasant taste on her tongue, though; she’s certain Lena finds the liquid to taste divine. Shrugging, Kara finishes all of her wine, and goes back to eating her food. 

“Tell me more about this ‘National Senses,’” Kara says softly, before taking another bite of her food.

Lena swallows her food, before grinning at Kara, “You’re eating it right now.” 

Kara gasps and takes another bite of her food, “I love this new restaurant.” 

The raven haired woman chuckles, “Kara, you should chew your food so you can live to see the restaurant yourself.” 

“That’s true,” Kara says in between mouthfuls, earning loud laughter from Lena. 

They fall into a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence as they finish their food. Lena brings her fifth glass of wine to her lips, and Kara mirrors the movement. 

“The food was wonderful, thank you Lena.” 

Lena waves it off, the pillows in the corner of the blanket catch her eye, and she smiles, “Kara… can you g-get those pillows please?” 

Kara does so, and brings the extra blanket too. She hands Lena a pillow, and places her own down on the picnic blanket along with the extra blanket. Wordlessly, Kara gathers both of their empty plates and places them gently in the picnic basket. She then grabs the extra blanket and lays it over both of them, before lying down and turning to face Lena. Kara tries not to think too much about the way Lena’s face looks in the moonlight: timeless, and as exquisite as the stars above them — even more so. 

Her thoughts are interrupted when Lena sits up, and takes off her heels, moaning as she rubs her feet. Kara gulps, and sits up as well, to take off her flats. She stretches her feet slightly, before lying back down. Lena lays back down closer to Kara, and pulls the blanket over them. The raven haired woman smiles warmly at Kara, who can’t help but notice the near-black state of Lena’s normally bright green eyes. It must be the alcohol — she remembers Alex saying something about how you can know a person’s intoxicated, by their pupils being dilated.

Lena reaches out to lightly brush Kara’s cheek, her fingers travel down to trace the line of Kara’s jawline. Her thumb lightly hovers over Kara’s bottom lip, causing azure eyes to darken. Lena pulls back abruptly, but slowly as if remembering something. She turns onto her back, and slurs quietly, “I’m s...s-sleepy…” 

Kara gently pulls the blanket higher, “Then let's go to sleep.” 

“W...what if it gets cold?” Lena asks, genuine concern lining her eyes.

“I’ll keep you warm,” Kara promises.

This seems to please Lena, as she shifts so her arm is wrapped around Kara’s torso, and her head is resting on Kara’s warm chest. It’s not long after, when Lena’s breathing gets deeper, as Kara’s gentle fingers comb through her friends hair. Soon after, Kara hears soft snoring coming from Lena, before she, too falls asleep. 

And as Kara drifts to sleep, one thought remains at the forefront of her brain: she is helplessly In love with Lena Luthor.


End file.
